ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tfleming
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 06:49, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) Status of the UK You brought up a very good point on Talk:United Kingdom, and I changed the page accordingly as I don't think there was any evidence stating it was part of the EU -- whoops, I mean EA. ;) I think that assumption was made on the basis of a region rather than a political unit, similar to stating at times that things were in "North America" rather than "the USA" or "America". Anyway, welcome to MA! --Broik 02:45, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) User page So you don't wonder what happened, Memory Alpha policy is that, once a user's name appears on (which is compiled automatically from red broken links), an admin may create the user's page as a redirect to the user's talk page. Your name only appeared on the list because you signed multiple talk pages without having a user page, and it's nothing to worry about - just one of those technical issues. Anyway, your user page is now a redirect to your talk page; if you want to put some content there, click here to edit your user page. This isn't required however so feel free to leave it as a redirect if you'd like. That's a lot of text for such a simple matter, sorry. :P If you were fond of having your name appear in red, no worries. See the instructions on Zsingaya's page to find out how you can make your signature red, green, purple, or whatever you prefer. It's also helpful if you want to customize your signature further. Feel free to ask on my talk page if you have any questions. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 08:21, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask.31dot (talk) 22:12, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Also, images should not have text in them. 31dot (talk) 22:14, October 8, 2012 (UTC)